This invention relates to novel polyethers having aminothioether side chains and their utility as flocculating aids and epoxy curing agents.
It is well known to prepare polyethers by polymerizing an alkylene oxide (so-called epoxide) alone or with other alkylene oxides, usually in the presence of an active hydrogen activator such as an alcohol or a polyol. Such polymerizations are generally facilitated by using a Friedel-Crafts catalyst such as boron trifluoride and the like to yield polymers represented by the general formula: ##STR2## wherein R is hydrogen or the residue of an organic active hydrogen initiator and R' is hydrogen or alkyl and x and y are individually positive whole numbers.
It is also known to polymerize eiphalohydrin alone or with other epihalohydrins or alkylene oxides, preferably in the presence of an active hydrogen initiator and/or a Friedel-Crafts catalyst, to yield polyethers in which at least a portion of the side chains are haloalkyl.
As taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,619,508 and 3,415,902, the halogen atoms of the side chains can be replaced with alkylthio radicals or hydroxyalkylthio radicals by reacting the polyether having haloalkyl side chains with alkali metal mercaptides or mercaptoalkanol dissolved in alkali.
Polyethers having aminothioether side chains have not been previously known.